Anugerah Terindah
by Hikaru Aimi
Summary: Acara yang berkaitan dengan pernyataan janji dengan Tuhan. Bukan sembarang janji palsu yang dikentarakan, tetapi janji sehidup semati demi menjaga keutuhan perasaan yang disebut cinta. Menikah, ya itulah acaranya. Menikah mengikat kedua manusia berbeda gender karena ibadah semata. Mengikat keduanya menjadi sebuah hubungan yang sah serta halal demi menghindari berbagai macam fitnah.


**Vocaloid fanfiction**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha and Crypton Future Media**

**Presented by : Aimi Hikaru**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : LenLuka**

**Warning : Typo(s), AU, OOC maybe(?), EYD berantakan, Author baru di fandom ini.**

**And the last**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

* * *

><p>Semilir angin di musim semi membawa kenangan manis bagi kedua mempelai yang baru menikah sejak setahun yang lalu. Di musim semi tahun kemarin, mereka melaksanakan acara sacral. Acara yang berkaitan dengan pernyataan janji dengan Tuhan. Bukan sembarang janji palsu yang dikentarakan, tetapi janji sehidup semati demi menjaga keutuhan perasaan yang disebut cinta. Menikah, ya itulah acaranya. Menikah mengikat kedua manusia berbeda gender karena ibadah semata. Mengikat keduanya menjadi sebuah hubungan yang sah serta halal demi menghindari berbagai macam fitnah.<p>

Di kala itu menjadi hari bagi mereka berdua saja, bagaikan seorang raja dan ratu. Semuanya berbahagia karena pernikahan ini. Pernikahan yang luar biasa, dilakukan tanpa berpacaran dulu. Ini adalah hal yang berat bagi orang awam. Namun, bagi mereka berdua ini adalah satu-satunya cara untuk mengetahui masing-masing dari perasaan tulus mereka. Len dan Luka, kisah cinta mereka berdua sudah dimulai sejak masih kanak-kanak. Dalam diam mereka mendekap perasaan suci mereka untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Tak ingin ada yang tahu akan apa yang mereka rasakan. Waktu terus berputar, dengan keberanian _gentlemen _yang dimiliki Len, Len pun mendatangi rumah salah satu sahabat dekat orang tuanya sendiri. Len mendatangi rumah orang tua Luka bermaksud melamar Luka secara langsung tanpa berpacaran terlebih dahulu. Manis, itu pasti. Ini tak kalah romantisnya dengan kisah Romeo dan Juliet. Orang tua dari Luka sendiri menyambut hangat Len, terlebih ayah Luka. Bersikap bijaksana dalam mengambil tindakan. Ia memberikan beberapa pertanyaan untuk Len, dan Len dengan lantang menjawab semuanya dengan jujur. Luka hanya menjadi pendengar yang baik dari percakapan ayahnya dan Len. Ketika ia ditanya apakah ia bersedia dinikahkan dengan Len, Luka hanya diam saja tak menjawab. Namun, disitulah letak eloknya kepribadian Luka, meskipun dia diam saja tetapi senyum selalu tercetak indah di wajahnya. Sesungguhnya gadis perawan itu biasanya pemalu, tanda sukanya adalah diamnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk perkenalan, karena Len dan Luka sudah berteman sejak kecil. Mereka tahu bagaimana sifat masing-masing.

"A-Ano…Istriku?" Kata Len malu-malu. Ia menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Hm?" Luka melirik sedikit ke arah suaminya.

"Bo-Bolehkah aku menggandeng tangan mu?" Tanya Len _to the point_. Mukanya seperti warna kepiting yang baru direbus yaitu merah. Luka menyadari perubahan dari wajah Len. Tertawa kecil melihat tingkah malu-malu suaminya.

Luka hanya diam saja, tetapi cara ia merespon hanya dengan anggukan saja. Len pun senang bukan main. Cepat saja Len menangkap tangan Luka yang bebas. Menggenggam erat mahram barunya itu. Seakan-akan tak ingin ada yang melepas sampai ia puas.

Luka menghirup cangkir di tangannya yang berisi _expresso_. Menyesap sedikit demi sedikit karena masih panas. Senyum-senyum sendiri mengingat bagaimana perjuangan cintanya dengan Len. Luka kembali menyesap _ekspresso_nya. Menerawang jauh pemandangan yang tampak dari atas balkonnya. Hangatnya angin malam musim semi cukup membantu dirinya betah berlama-lama di balkon sampai larut malam ini. Tak terasa jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Akibat sudah terlalu larut, akhirnya Luka memutuskan kembali ke dalam rumah yang baru ia beli dengan uang hasil praktek dokternya bersama Len. Ia pun memutar balik tubuhnya. Tak disangka seseorang berbadan tegap menghalangi jalannya. Luka sadar jika dirinya lebih pendek dari orang yang mengganggungnya itu. Luka mendongak ke atas ingin menatap wajah yang sedang menghalanginya itu meskipun ia tahu pelakunya.

"Konbanwa." Sapanya dengan merajut senyum khasnya. Lucu dan imut itulah yang terbesit di pikiran Luka saat ini.

"Sejak jam berapa di balkon ini?" Lanjutnya menginterogasi. Luka hanya senyum kecil melihat sikap khawatir sang pengganggu ini.

"Umm…sejam yang lalu." Jawab Luka jujur.

"…" Yang bertanya hanya diam saja menatap tajam ke Luka. Luka menyadari tatapan itu merasa bersalah karena sikapnya.

"Ma-Maafkan aku, anata. Aku membuat mu khawatir." Luka mengerti sikap diam seseorang yang dipanggil "Anata" itu, pertanda ia sedang marah.

"Aku belum bisa menerima maaf mu jika-"

"Baiklah, akan aku lakukan apapun yang kamu mau, anata." Belum selesai berbicara Luka sudah memotong saja. Meski ini tidak sopan, tapi ia sangat tahu modusnya suami tercinta itu.

"…" Dia diam saja. Mendadak ia menarik paksa tangan Luka, membuat Luka terdorong ke depan. Membuat Luka jatuh ke dalam pelukan hangat yang diberi suaminya.

"Mengapa kau dingin sekali, Luka?" Tanyanya lagi. Dia cemas dengan perubahan sikap Luka.

"Tidak ada Len-kun. Bukankah sikap ku seperti ini dari dulu?" Tanya Luka memastikan untuk menghilangkan kecemasan suaminya.

"I-Iya. Namun tidak biasanya kau memasang senyum-senyum sendiri tadi." Ucap polos Len. Inilah salah satu point lainnya mengapa Luka bisa jatuh hati padanya.

"Ehh, Len-kun." Luka hanya bisa ber-_sweat drop _ria. Luka kembali memasang senyum lembut yang langka. Ia sengaja mempersembahkannya khusus untuk suaminya.

"Tadi aku sedikit bernostalgia tentang bagaimana perjuangan mu mendapati hati ku. Aku sangat bersyukur dapat menjadi istri dari Len-kun. Aku sangat bersyukur jika Len-kun adalah pemimpin di keluarga kecil kita. Mendidik anak-anak kita dengan sepenuh hati. Membangun keluarga penuh cinta dan bersama membangun istana di surga kelak. Aku sadar jika diriku jauh dari sempurna, tapi aku berusaha belajar setia untukmu, setia untukmu, tabah untukmu. Wahai suamiku apakah engkau tahu? Aku sangatlah pencemburu. Semoga kita senantiasa dapat menjada hati kita selagi berjauhan." Panjang lebar Luka ucapkan. Di akhir kalimat pun ia menitikkan airmata.

Len hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa. Dia hanya bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik untuk Luka. Ia sangat ingin merespon baik pernyataan Luka itu. Daripada suasana hening dan canggung, Len berinisiatif merespon balik dengan respon motorik saja. Ia memeluk erat Luka, berbagi kehangatan bagi keduanya. Len mengencangkan pelukannya, seakan-akan tak ingin melepaskan Luka sesaat. Len membiarkan istrinya membasahi baju favoritnya. Tak ingin mengganggu suasana hati Luka yang sedang berbahagia saat ini. Keadaan sudah tenang, Len pun mengendorkan pelukannya. _Aqua marine _dan _Azure _bertemu. Len menatap intens Luka. Len pun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke Luka. Seakan mengerti maksudnya, Luka hanya bisa menutup mata menunggu apa yang akan diperbuat sang suami. Len tersenyum penuh arti, Luka sudah pasrah akan apa yang dilakukan Len. Tak ingin berlama-lama, Len mempersempit jarak yang ada di antara mereka.

10 cm…

5 cm…

Cup…

Bibir mereka saling bertautan. Ciuman tanpa ada gairah seksual yang tersirat. Sungguh romantis sekali pasangan yang baru menikah ini. Lamanya bibir mereka saling bertautan membuat mereka kekurangan oksigen. Tak mau munafik pada diri sendiri, akhirnya mereka pun melepaskan ciuman itu. Tampak dari masing-masing wajah mereka sudah memerah.

"Pfft…Ahahaha."

Gelak tawa pun pecah. Suami dan istri ini saling menertawakan pasangannya. Membantu mencairkan suasana.

"Luka…"

"Ya?"

"Menikah dengan mu adalah sebuah anugerah terindah yang diberi Tuhan kepada ku. Ini rezeki yang luar biasa menakjubkan. Aku sangat bersyukur mendapati ibu yang baik dari anak-anak ku kelak dan mampu menjaga apa yang di amanahkan Tuhan untuk suaminya. Namun, jangan salahkan aku jika aku menomor empat mu ketika anak-anak ku lahir." Sembari memegang perut Luka. Tangannya yang besar mengelus perut Luka dengan penuh kelembutan. Len menyombongkan dirinya.

"Hmm…jangan salahkan aku jika Len-kun cemburu nantinya, aku akan lebih menyayangi anak-anak ku ketimbang dirimu Len-kun." Tantang Luka kepada Len dari pernyataan yang diberi Len. Luka kembali menatap wajah suaminya dengan senyuman tercantik miliknya.

Gelak tawa kembali pecah. Bercanda seperti ini memang dibutuhkan sebagai penghilang stress. Namun, seperti inilah keluarga Kagamine yang baru. Tak perlu bersikap manja ketika di masa pacaran, tak perlu menjaga _pride_ ketika di masa pacaran. Tak perlu bersikap munafik ketika di masa pacaran. Lebih asik menikah dulu baru pacaran. Udah halal, membawa berkah lagi.

**~FIN~**

**Mind to RnR?**


End file.
